


听说狮子都是秒射的动物

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 众人：听说狮子都秒射啊，史蒂夫会不会那方面也……巴基：操，不可能！





	听说狮子都是秒射的动物

 

巴基从训练场上下来，浑身湿透，他一声不吭的坐在长凳上，半垂着头，脖子上搭着条毛巾，无声的喘息。  
“给。”同样一身汗津津的娜塔莎丢给他一瓶冰汽水，巴基抬手接过，低声说了一句：“谢了。”  
娜塔莎在他旁边坐下。两人坐在一起非常惹眼，不时有人经过，各种视线落在他们身上，伴随着窃窃私语，但没有一个人敢上前搭讪。  
因为他们是通过基因改造的新人类，体内融合了猛兽的基因，娜塔莎是猞猁，巴基是狼。他们隶属于神盾局特别行动部门，在普通人眼里，他们既神秘，又可怕。  
然而有一个例外。  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
这个同属于特别行动部门，而且还是他们所有人队长的基因改造人类，不可思议的受到了几乎所有人的欢迎和喜欢，哪怕他是头狮子。  
“队长好帅啊！”这是所有神盾局女职员对史蒂夫共同的赞叹，虽然他体内也有猛兽的基因，却丝毫无损于他的魅力。史蒂夫英俊而温和，对女士总是保持着一种老派的彬彬有礼，偶尔还会露出一丝略带羞涩的笑容，简直就是个完美甜心。  
而巴基和他正相反，这个曾经属于神盾局最大的对头九头蛇组织的前杀手，总是面无表情，眼神冷漠，看起来英俊而忧郁，危险又迷人，女人们对他又爱又怕，不敢靠近。  
因此，在史蒂夫已经连续三年当选神盾局“最想和他结婚的优质男人”时，巴恩斯则蝉联着“最想和他出轨偷情的男人”No.one。  
顺带一提，娜塔莎是“就算死在她床上也愿意但我还是不敢”的唯一上榜女性。

 

娜塔莎喝完手里的冰水，把玩着空瓶子，若有所思的盯着巴基。  
“你看什么？”巴基皱了皱眉，瞥了她一眼。  
“我在想一个问题。”娜塔莎说，“你和史蒂夫，你们有和别人约会过吗？”  
“谁？”巴基一愣，“我，还是史蒂夫？”  
“你们两个。”娜塔莎换了个更为舒服的坐姿，单手托腮看着巴基，“你知道，对史蒂夫感兴趣的女人很多，其实男人也不少，不少人尝试着去向他告白，而史蒂夫却一直都在拒绝。作为一个身心健康的大龄未婚男青年，你不觉得这很奇怪吗？”  
巴基不明白这有什么好奇怪的：“史蒂夫不喜欢那些人，当然不会跟他们约会。”  
“难道他连正常的需求也没有吗？拜托，约会不等于结婚，我知道有几个家伙真的很不错，不论是长相还是性格。史蒂夫至少应该试一试——可他连试都不愿意试。”  
“我不觉得这有什么奇怪的。”巴基咕哝了一句，“我也不和人约会。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“你不和任何人约会，是因为根本没人敢来约你。”  
巴基哼了一声，的确没人敢来向他示好，就像娜塔莎，她那么美，可是整个神盾局又有哪个男人敢在她面前多说一句话？

 

娜塔莎突然向他靠近，声音非常低：“你有没有听说过，关于史蒂夫的一些传闻……”  
“什么传闻？”巴基好奇的问。  
娜塔莎似乎有些欲言又止，她看了巴基好几眼，转开头，含含糊糊的说：“算了吧，也不是什么好话……”  
“什么？到底是什么传闻？”巴基很震惊，史蒂夫那么完美，居然还有关于他不好的传闻？什么人竟然敢在史蒂夫背后说他的坏话？！“你快点告诉我，塔莎！”  
娜塔莎犹犹豫豫，最后贴在巴基耳边，小声说：“我听说，神盾局的女职员之间私下里流传着关于史蒂夫的一些猜测，她们说因为史蒂夫体内有狮子的基因，而雄狮嘛……你知道的，都秒射，所以她们猜史蒂夫会不会也……”  
“狮子都秒射？”巴基大吃一惊，“你怎么知道？”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“拜托你去看几集Discovery好吗？这是常识好不好！”  
这算什么常识？巴基心里想，我他妈怎么会知道狮子都秒射？  
不对，这和史蒂夫有什么关系？！  
“就因为这个，她们就造谣史蒂夫？”巴基生气极了，“史蒂夫绝不可能秒射！”  
“嘘！”娜塔莎急忙捂住他的嘴，“你小声点儿，还不是因为史蒂夫从来都不和任何人约会，大家都猜他搞不好是不是有什么难言之隐——你想象一下，如果玛丽莲.梦露从不和任何男人约会，你觉得正常吗？”  
“那是谁？”巴基反问道，“玛丽莲.梦露？”  
娜塔莎沉默了，她忘了巴基有些脱离于常识，大多数人都知道的东西他未必会知道，毕竟之前他一直被九头蛇控制着，以纯粹的人形兵器的姿态存活。  
“总之，这些传闻我不是第一次听到了。”娜塔莎下了结论，“为了史蒂夫自身名誉着想，我希望他做点什么来打破这些可笑的谣言——比如，和谁来个约会之类的。”  
巴基看起来很困惑：“是吗？”  
“当然。”娜塔莎点点头，拍了拍巴基的肩，“作为他最好的朋友，你也会帮他一把的，是吧？”  
然后她就起身离开了。  
我该怎么帮史蒂夫呢？巴基陷入了深深的沉思中。

 

晚上，回到家，巴基坐在沙发上，看着史蒂夫在厨房里忙忙碌碌的背影，他脑子里一直在思索：难道史蒂夫……真的那方面不行？  
妈的，这怎么可能呢？看看那身肌肉！看看那火辣到爆炸的身材！看看那结实挺翘的臀部！看看那……呃，史蒂夫怎么突然转过来了？  
巴基的目光不知不觉的落在了史蒂夫的裤裆上，虽然看不出来形状到底有多大，但是……秒射？  
然后他又想起自己下午悄悄在网上搜索的几个关于狮子交配的视频——真是看不出来，那么威风凛凛的动物，百兽之王，居然那么快，十几秒都不到吧，就结束战斗了。  
巴基不由得胡思乱想起来，体内携带了雄狮基因的史蒂夫……不会真的那么悲惨吧？可话说回来，自己还携带了狼的基因呢，貌似也不能成结啊？可见基因这玩意儿，也未必就会影响到那方面……  
“呃……”史蒂夫出声了，脸上还带着一抹红晕，“巴基，你在看什么？”  
巴基回过神来，这才发现自己竟然一直盯着史蒂夫的裤裆，他若无其事的挪开视线，就像他盯着史蒂夫的裤裆原本就没什么大不了一样，声音沉稳：“没看什么。”  
史蒂夫脸红红的，他手里端着刚煎好的牛排，厨房里还炖着香浓的蔬菜汤，他可真是个无可挑剔的甜心。  
巴基的手指无意识的在沙发扶手上蹭着，半晌，他终于开口了：“史蒂夫，有件事我想问你……”  
“什么？”史蒂夫把餐盘摆好，转身看向巴基，“什么事，巴基？”  
“呃……你有没有……”巴基不知为何有些莫名的尴尬，他摸了摸鼻子，“有没有过那方面的经验，史蒂夫？”  
“哪方面？”史蒂夫好奇的看着他，一脸的纯良正直。  
巴基别开视线，尽量以随意的语气说：“就是，你和姑娘的约会经验，有吗？”  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，随即笑了：“开什么玩笑，巴基，我怎么可能没和姑娘约会过？”  
“什么？”这回轮到巴基吃惊了，难道史蒂夫看起来好像个处男，实际上已经身经百战了？“什么时候？我怎么不知道？”  
“你怎么会不知道？”史蒂夫诧异的看着他，“不都是你替我安排的么？那些四人约会什么的。”  
巴基无语了，那都是什么时候的事了，那时候他和史蒂夫都还只是普通人，史蒂夫又瘦又小，病病歪歪，几乎没哪个姑娘肯多看他一眼。  
那也算约会？

 

“我不是指那种！”巴基又气又好笑，“我的意思是，更深入一点的经验，和姑娘一起过夜的那种，有吗？”  
史蒂夫唰的脸红了，他低头看着自己的脚趾，局促不安的动了动，最后低声说：“没有。”  
一副很羞愧的样子。  
巴基的胸口一下子被击中了，天哪，他的小史蒂夫，到现在居然还没有过那方面的经验！  
“为什么？”巴基小声说，“我是说，你看看你自己，这么辣，娜塔莎说想和你约会的人能排成长队，为什么不试着去约会一下呢？”  
史蒂夫别开头，微微叹了口气：“我是新人类，巴基，我的体内有野兽的基因。”  
“我也是。”巴基不以为意的说，“你知道并没有人在乎这个，当然，我和娜塔莎除外，没人敢约我们。”  
史蒂夫微笑起来：“他们都是蠢蛋。”  
巴基耸耸肩：“所以呢，史蒂夫？为什么你不和人约会？”  
史蒂夫似乎不太想说，最后实在没办法了，垂着脑袋小声说：“大概因为……我是狮子吧，没有哪个姑娘受得了这个。”

 

巴基倒吸了一口冷气，难道娜塔莎说的是真的……史蒂夫，秒射？  
他越想越觉得难过，可怜的史蒂夫，难道一辈子都要因为这点而自卑吗？其实想想，秒射算什么呢？史蒂夫又帅又能打，身材好厨艺也不错，这样的完美甜心，就只有秒射这么一个小小的缺陷而已，凭什么就要被人嫌弃？  
巴基生气起来，他一把拉住史蒂夫的胳膊，盯着他的眼睛说：“想和我试试吗，史蒂夫？”  
“你说什么，巴基？”史蒂夫吃了一惊，““和你试试……什么？”  
巴基突然有些后悔，虽然他和史蒂夫是最好的朋友，可这种事或许还是太过私密了。史蒂夫能接受男人吗？  
“当我没说。”巴基松开手，咕哝着说，“我想你大概没法儿和男人……”  
史蒂夫突然凑过来，在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
巴基呆住了。  
“事实上，我可以。”史蒂夫温柔的看着他，“你真的愿意和我试试吗，巴基？”  
巴基怔怔的，突然不好意思起来。他耳朵红红的，强装镇定的说：“当然，你都没有过那种经验，我得教教你啊，史蒂夫。”  
“不后悔？”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声问。  
后悔？巴基心想，有什么可后悔的。他什么都可以交给史蒂夫，不就是秒射吗？他一定要让史蒂夫重拾信心！  
到时候假装很爽就可以了，巴基心想，哪怕史蒂夫连十秒都撑不过。

 

史蒂夫向来是个行动派，决定的事情立刻就要付诸行动。两人连饭都顾不得吃，巴基就被拖进了房间。  
作为一个那方面不行的男人，史蒂夫未免有点积极过头了吧……巴基忍不住在心里暗自嘀咕。  
躺在床上的时候，巴基的心情还挺轻松的，甚至在想自己要不要先撸一撸，不然万一他还没硬史蒂夫就先射了，多不好。  
结果史蒂夫裤子一脱，巴基不由得瞪大了眼睛。  
我操，这么大，看起来不像是秒射的样子啊？  
也许……中看不中用？  
史蒂夫将他缓缓压倒，露出个腼腆的、羞涩的笑容：“不要嫌弃我，巴基。”  
巴基笑着说：“怎么会呢，史蒂夫？”  
他爱怜的抚摸着史蒂夫的脸庞，我怎么会嫌弃你呢，史蒂夫？无论你有多快，我都不会在意。  
史蒂夫将他的手拉下来，然后在他的掌心落下了一个吻。  
“你不知道我等这天等了多久，巴基……”仿佛叹息般的低语落在巴基耳边，这就是史蒂夫和他之间最后的一点温存时光了。  
随后巴基就被拖入了恐怖的情欲漩涡之中。  
他做梦也没想到，整整一夜，他就再没能下床了。

 

三天后，巴基终于再次出现在了训练场上。娜塔莎瞅了他一眼：“史蒂夫说你这两天腰受伤了不能训练，你干什么伤到腰了？”  
巴基一边往膝盖上套护具一边干巴巴的说：“搬东西不小心扭到了。”  
“话说这几天史蒂夫看起来心情很好啊，满面春风的样子，他是不是有什么新情况？”娜塔莎一边利落的将头发扎起，一边随意的问道。  
巴基冷冷的说：“他终于破处了，能不开心吗？”  
“什么？”娜塔莎大吃一惊，“和谁？”  
巴基没有回答。  
“看来那些传闻是假的？”娜塔莎若有所思，“狮子基因其实并没有影响到史蒂夫的……呃，那方面？”  
呵呵，怎么没有影响呢？史蒂夫简直是狮子里的变异种，虽然没有继承雄狮的秒射，但是他却继承了雄狮一天可以交配七、八十次，十五小时不间断发情的恐怖X能力！  
原本就超出正常人类的持久力，加上几乎不间断的长达十几个小时的发情，巴基没被做死算他命大！做到后面人形都维持不住了妈的还在做！  
床都塌了啊！地板没被干穿真是奇迹啊！  
难怪史蒂夫说没哪个姑娘受得了他，原来指的是这个意思啊！这恐怖的X能力！一般的姑娘谁受得了啊？  
当然，这一切他是不会对任何人说的。就让史蒂夫继续保持他温柔绅士的优秀男人形象吧。能承受得了史蒂夫的可能也就只有他了，毕竟狼在那方面也算是天赋异禀了……可以在交配过程中多次射X什么的……  
“喂，看那家伙。”娜塔莎突然撞了撞他的肩膀，巴基抬头一看，一个高高瘦瘦的家伙，正以一种优雅而傲慢的姿态从他们不远处走过。  
“那是谁？”巴基好奇的问。  
“洛基。”娜塔莎笑得不怀好意，“新来的家伙，听说是蛇科类的新人类。”  
蛇？巴基皱皱眉，印象中冷冰冰，阴晴不定的动物。  
“听说蛇都有两个丁丁哦……”娜塔莎贴着他的耳朵说，“而且交配期特别长，能连续三天三夜……不知道他以后的伴侣能不能受得了。”  
巴基看了她一眼：“我不知道你这么闲，娜塔莎。”  
娜塔莎挑了挑眉：“我关心新同事啊。”随后她跳上练习场，朝巴基伸出手，巴基笑着摇摇头，跟着一跃而上。他刚做好热身，娜塔莎突然凑到他面前，盯着他的脖子。  
“这是什么？”娜塔莎皱起眉，巴基条件反射的捂住了脖子——该死，忘记遮盖那些被史蒂夫弄上去的痕迹了！  
“你这几天干什么去了，巴恩斯？”娜塔莎惊讶的看着他，“你约会了吗？怎么你和史蒂夫同时有了约会对象……”  
她慢慢睁大了眼睛，紧盯着巴基，最后说了一句：“操，你和史蒂夫在一起了，对不对？！”  
巴基抿紧了嘴唇，不知道该怎么反驳。  
“能把你折腾成这样，”娜塔莎喃喃的说，“史蒂夫真是厉害。”  
巴基顿时红了脸，他瞪了娜塔莎一眼：“闭嘴！”  
娜塔莎唇角勾起一抹意味深长的笑容：“你欠我一顿大餐，巴基。当然，史蒂夫也一样。”  
巴基耸耸肩：“没问题。”随后他自己也忍不住笑了。  
他很乐意请娜塔莎这顿大餐，史蒂夫想必也一样。  
毕竟，他们在一起的感觉，真的很不错。

完

—————————————  
大家感兴趣的话可以去搜一下狮子交配的视频，就……真的很快，但一天能交配几十次，也是厉害……


End file.
